1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head suspension for a hard disk drive (HDD) incorporated in an information processing apparatus such as computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing a head suspension according to a related art arranged in a hard disk drive. The head suspension 101 comprises an arm 103 serving as a base plate and a load beam 105, and a flexure 107 is supported thereon. The load beam 105 includes a rigid part 109 and a resilient part 111. The resilient part 111 is composed of a resilient member 113 separated from and disposed between the rigid part 109 and the arm 103. The resilient member 113 is fixed to disk side faces of the arm 103 and the rigid part 109. The flexure 107 leads from the rigid part 109 to the arm 103 while the flexure 107 overlaps the resilient member 113. A head 115 to write and read data to and from a disk is provided at the tip end of the load beam 105.
The arm 103 is attached to a carriage of the hard disk drive, and is turned around a spindle by a positioning motor such as voice coir motor. By turning the arm 103 around the spindle, the head 115 for the head suspension 101 moves to a target track of a disk.
When the disk is rotated at high speed, the head 115 slightly floats from the disk against a gram load that is a load applied to the head 115 by the head suspension 101.
In recent years, portable music players and the like employ one-inch hard disk drives. In this way, the application of one-inch hard disk drive has grown. Further, almost all the hard disk drive manufacturers develop small-sized hard disk drives such as 0.85-inch or 1-inch hard disk drives in progress in consideration of their employment to portable phones.
Such small-sized hard disk drives such as those for portable phones are naturally required improvements in each performance such as environment resistance, impact resistance or power saving, and are required to be thinner in the thickness than the portable music players.
However, in the structure as shown in FIG. 8, a thickness of the resilient member 113 and a thickness of the flexure 107 are sequentially laminated on the disk side face of the arm 103. Accordingly, there is a limit in reducing the laminated dimension of the disk side face of the head suspension 101, and therefore, it prevents the hard disk drive from thinning.
The related art mentioned above is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-203383.